warrior_catsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
AerialClan/Roleplay
Frigidkit bounced around. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 12:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Breezesky padded to the fresh kill pile. She picked a mouse and settled down in the clearing to eat it. 19:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw hissed in annoyance as she was woken up by the noise of kits. HorseSoul (talk) 18:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's tabby fur was thick and glossy as he smoothed it. "Hey, Bouncepaw!" he laughed, padding over to the she-cat. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw laughed "Morning Risingpaw. How was the dawn patrol?" HorseSoul (talk) 18:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw purred. "Great." He flopped down on the floor. "Now I'm tired." he laughed. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw laughed to then sighed "I suppose I better go on a hunting patrol or something... Or my mentor will be after my tail if I don't..." HorseSoul (talk) 18:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw licked her between the ears. He nodded. "I'll see you later, then!" he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) She blushed and then padded off towards the slope down into their terratory. She called over her shoulder "See you!" HorseSoul (talk) 19:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Bye, Bounce!" Risingpaw sat down, and looked across at Glacierstar, his mentor. She looked at him. "Risingpaw!" she purred. "You want to train with Bouncepaw, don't you?" she laughed. "Well, come on, then!" She got up. Risingpaw's eyes lit up with happiness. "Really? Great!" he purred in joy. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Glacierstar." murmered Icefang, the dark-pelted brother of the leader, in his drawling voice dipping his head once "You dont mind if my apprentice and I tag onto your lesson do you?" HorseSoul (talk) 19:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Glacierstar licked her brother. "Of course not! It's almost time these two were assessed! We can have a practice session!" she purred. Risingpaw exchanged an excited glance with Bouncepaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw was not as exited. "But I was just going hunting!" Bouncepaw protested, looking worried. "Not anymore!" snapped her mentor "I hope you have practised your battle moves." Bouncepaw shot her denmate a look of pure horror. HorseSoul (talk) 19:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh....am I on any patrols?" Breezesky asked. 19:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's ears pricked with worry for his crush. He blinked at Icefang in surprise, and then looked at Glacierstar. She looked at the two apprentices. "Shall we practice hunting today instead?" she suggested, getting Risingpaw's drag. Risingpaw winked at Bouncepaw with a smile. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Icefang growled but did not go against the leaders word. "Fine. You take her hunting." He snarled "I'll take Breezesky to patrol the borders." HorseSoul (talk) 19:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Glacierstar sighed with relief. "Bouncepaw, you need to learn your battle skills." she laughed. "Anyway, hunting first. Battle practice later. Don't worry, I'll help you, Bouncepaw." she purred. Risingpaw nodded, licking Bouncepaw's head. "I'll help too." ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you!" purred the apprentice, gratefully "I promise i'll work harder in future..." She watched nervously as Icefang skulked off muttering. HorseSoul (talk) 19:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Should we take anymore cats?" Breezesky asked. ~Shoon "Yes. Go get Blazewing and Greyclaw!" ordered Icefang. As the two apprentices and leader padded out. HorseSoul (talk) 19:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, you'll be a warrior soon. You won't have to deal with him." she laughed. Risingpaw laughed. He jumped up the Sky Oak and caught two swifts and a squirrel. He dropped a swift at Bouncepaw's paws as he saw Icefang walk past.(sorry for rping Icefang a bit) ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "I suppose..." murmered Bouncepaw "I'm going to try hunting down by the stream and the jagged rocks, if that's okay...?" HorseSoul (talk) 19:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded to Bouncepaw. Glacierstar nodded. Risingpaw went to the border of AlpineClan. "I'll hunt here." he yowled down to his Clan leader and best friend. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw shot her paw out and speared a fish on her claws. She smiled. "Eww! It's really slimy!" HorseSoul (talk) 19:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw caught three hares and a pheasent. He returned to camp at sunhigh. He lay down, placing the fresh-kill on the pile. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Wow! Are you somekind of super-apprentice?" laughed Bouncepaw. Other than her fish she had only caught two other pieces of prey. "Although not for long!" she squeeked. HorseSoul (talk) 19:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw purred heartily. "We have battle training later." he laughed. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Shall we practise a bit before the session?" she mewed. HorseSoul (talk) 19:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "You bet!" Risingpaw bowled her over, purring. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" she laughed, tugging at his ear with her teeth "Mrrrow!" HorseSoul (talk) 19:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw laughed, accidentally bumping into her, nose to nose. "Bouncepaw.... I-I really like you." he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 20:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Mangy kits, get back in your den! Your mentors would be angry to her if you bouncing around like rabbits in a hurry!" Applefall yowled at the two chattering apprentices. She was waiting for their mentors, Icefang and another cat, to go train them at the Frozen Clearing. Bbun (talk) 23:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Risingpaw flicked his ears. "Right.... ok." he mewed to Applefall. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 08:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" yelled Bouncepaw, she wasn't scared of Applefall as much as she was of Icefang "Your not our mother or the Clan Leader. So stop acting like it. And we're not kits, thank you." Just then Cloudeye padded from the medicene cat den. "Now, now. That's no way to talk to our deputy now is it?" HorseSoul (talk) 15:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's whiskers twitched. "Some deputy you are!" he growled to Applefall. "You mangy apple-coloured cat!" he hissed. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:29, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Let's not argue." mewed Cloudeye, calmly "I need to borrow an apprentice to come help me gather some herbs. Risingpaw can you come? I'll return you before your assesment." HorseSoul (talk) 15:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw dipped his head. "Of course." He turned to Bouncepaw. "See you in a bit!" he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Right." meowed Cloudeye, once they were out of the camp "We're looking for catnip and comfrey root today. Do you know where to look?" HorseSoul (talk) 15:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Not a clue." Risingpaw laughed. He sniffed the air. "Catmint.... I smell it." He followed the scent, and found a catmint bush. He then sniffed the air again. He flicked his tail to the lake and told Cloudeye it was buried in the riverbank. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Very good!" the medicene cat beamed at him "Can you gather some for me while I look for the comfrey? Only take as much as you need and only take the leaves from the bottom. That way the top leaves have more time to grow upwards and get enough sunlight." HorseSoul (talk) 15:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw came back to camp with tansy. She looked around for her mentor. "Bouncepaw, have you seen Cloudeye?" she asked. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "He went out to gather herbs with Risingpaw." Bouncepaw told her. 'HorseSoul (talk) 15:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC)' Wildpaw looked confused. "R-Risingpaw?" She sounded confused. She had a crush on the black tabby, but knew Bouncepaw did too. "Why?" ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Because." shrugged Bouncepaw "I wouldn't worry about it. They'll be back by sun-high." She was un-aware of the fact Wildpaw had a crush on Risingpaw and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She tossed the medicene cat apprentice the fish she had caught earlier. "You look hungry." HorseSoul (talk) 16:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw purred. "Thanks." she purred. Risingpaw came into the camp with Cloudeye, rushing over to Wildpaw and Bouncepaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw was about to rush up to him to greet him but Browntail walked over to them instead. "You've all been really busy this morning so Glacierstar says you can have the afternoon off provided you are ready for your assesment later." HorseSoul (talk) 16:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's ears pricked at the sound of Browntail's words. He made a '8D' face to Bouncepaw, and when Browntail had gone he ran over to her. "Herb searching = most boring thing I have ever done." he laughed. Wildpaw flattened her ears, offended. "It's not that bad." she told her crush. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "I beg to differ." laughed Bouncepaw. "And don't you ever get bored of never hunting or fighting or doing apprenticey stuff?" asked Shrewpaw, who had join the conversation "I'd die if I never got to get out of camp other than to gather medicene." HorseSoul (talk) 16:29, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw looked shocked. "Y-you're right!" she mewed. "I- I think I want to be a warrior." she decided. "Sure, I'll have a delayed ceremony, but I think I want this instead." She decided. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "You'll make a great medicene cat!" mewed Bouncepaw, quickly "And think how upset Cloudeye would be if you deserted him- he'd be distraught." HorseSoul (talk) 16:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay